Relationshi7s
by xDelfin
Summary: Girls can be so infuriating. Luckily, there's a Sasuke.
Naruto and Sakura have been dating for nearly a year.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking Sakura home.

Sakura and Sasuke live on the same block, across the street from each other.

Onto their street, Sasuke is silently walking in front, Naruto and Sakura behind him.

"Naruto, just stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What's wrong?" Exasperated.

" _Nothing's_ wrong!"

" _Something's_ wrong."

"Why do you need a fucking explanation for everything? I don't want to hold your arm."

"You've been holding my arm all day."

"So what?"

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. Holy shit, why are you being so damn childish? Just walk."

"No, talk to me." Naruto steps in front of her, stopping them.

"Talk to you about what?" Very annoyed.

"About why you're being like this."

"I'm not being like anything! Holy fuck!" Very shrill.

Hands in his pockets, and sighing, Sasuke. "Come on guys, don't fight."

"It's him! God, and I thought _I_ was on my period." Pushes past her boyfriend.

"Sakura!"

"Walk, Naruto."

"No." Defiantly stands in her way again.

"It's fucking 12:30, my father's going to murder you! Just go!"

"Sakuraaa..."

She hurriedly walks ahead of him. Naruto groans and follows.

Sasuke continues in the lead, awkwardly ignoring how they're walking in single-file.

As they come to Sakura's house, she is tightly gripping her purse. She bites out, "Goodnight," whipping out her keys.

"Sakura?" It's Sasuke this time.

"What?" she snaps, not turning her head.

"Can you two talk?"

"I have nothing to say. "

Naruto just fumes, looking around the block, three paces behind him.

"You know what happens when you guys leave in the middle of a fight," Sasuke reasons, knowingly. "Just fix it now, before you two go to sleep?" Neither of them moved, or looked in the same direction. "Please?" The only calm voice on the street.

"Forget it, Sasuke. She obviously thinks she's too good to be the one to settle an argument."

"Fuck you, Naruto! Just fuck you! You're being an asshole."

"Me? You're the one whose been bitching and complaining, then shutting me out like there's 'nothing wrong'." Loud. Very loud. "Maybe I'm being an asshole, but you've been the biggest bitch to me this whole fucking week, and I'm tired of it." Very loud and very snide.

"Fine. Whatever." Keys in the door.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you are. Whatever." Body, turning away. Head and mouth, still pointed at his girlfriend.

"Fall in a hole." Door opening.

"Die in a fire."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Door closed.

And when Sasuke turned around, Naruto was already heading down the street to his place. He jogged a little to catch up, but when he did, the walk was continued in silence. For about ten seconds.

"God, I can't believe her!" he growled into the empty street. Just because she has a bleeding vagina, everything she does is just _excusable_. Like seriously? The woman is insufferable!" He looked at Sasuke. "Isn't she?"

"Staying faaar away from this." He said, not looking up from the sidewalk, shaking his head slightly.

"Far away? You were right there!" Exclaimed. "Wasn't she being a bitch?"

"Naruto, you can complain about her all you want but _you're_ dating her. I'm just an innocent bystander. Anything I say will not help the situation."

He kissed his teeth. "You're such a bastard sometimes." They walked up Sasuke's driveway.

"Only for you."

Naruto took a shower. Then Sasuke took one after him.

"How many times must I tell you to push the pin down after you're done. I keep getting sprayed by surprise."

Naruto grinned on his laid down position on the bed. Towel wrapped around his hips, legs crossed, arms behind his head. The image of Sasuke surprised.

"Hehe, sorry." Too wide of a smile.

"At least it was still warm this time," he muttered. Sasuke usually took a shower in the morning, and Naruto at night. If he'd have waited til morning, the water would be ice cold by then. Worse surprise.

Sasuke begins to dress for bed. Naruto, still in his towel, assumed a thoughtful expression. "I don't fucking get her."

"Which is why I'm gay, dobe. Women are more complicated than men. They tell you do something and when you do, it's wrong." Those pants. "Or they tell you not to do something, so you don't do it, and then they complain." That shirt.

"Then they complain about why you can't commit, and when you do, they say that you're smothering them." Scowl at the ceiling. "And so what if your shoes don't match your purse? The only times I even _remember_ you're carrying a purse is when you get _me_ to hold things for you!"

"They gossip way too much." Sasuke wears night cream.

"And when your eyes happen to land on another woman, it suddenly means you're gonna ditch her and fuck the other one in the nearest alley."

"They're so obviously insecure sometimes. At least we have the decency to hide it." Smearing the nightly cream onto his face. "Or like… only bring it out on special occasions."

"You know sometimes, during the day, there will be a time when I'm **not** thinking about you. Oh my god, I must not love you!" Naruto gets up and steals one of Sasuke's pyjama pants. "And holy fuck, when it itches... it will be scratched!" Towel off, pants on. "Fucking deal with it!"

Snicker. "After a while, it's like 'god, will nothing make you happy?'" Sasuke lies back onto his bed.

"Pfft. Yeah, right?" Naruto lies down next to him. They stare up at the ceiling.

…

…

…

"I think Sakura's using sex as blackmail."

"Then why are you with her?" Truly innocent question.

"I don't even know anymore!" Anger. "No no, that's not true." Recant. "I mean... dude, you know I've liked her since I was a kid. I've been crazy about her. I don't know what happened." A sigh, but more like a groan with extra breath.

"Well, if you don't like the way she is now, maybe you should …"

Sasuke turned his head to face the blond, only to watch him furrow his golden blond eyebrows at the thought of everything, and everything that he knew was yet to come out of his relationshit.

Sasuke looked at Naruto meaningfully, but the blond didn't see. "…fix it."

Naruto didn't respond, and Sasuke really didn't expect him to. So he rolled over, turned off the light and left the blond to his thoughts and dimmer view of his ceiling.

The only thought that remained before Sasuke's mind finally shut off, was: ' _Just hang in there.'_


End file.
